


O Sick Rose 凋零

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 盧赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盧修斯還記得赫敏生前與他共度的時光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Sick Rose 凋零

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Sick Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182575) by Silly Little Sparrow. 



> 授權：

**O Rose, Thou Art Sick!  
噢玫瑰，你生病了！**

 

_托斯卡納那夜，赫敏對他笑了。「總有一天，我會解開我的基因。」她這樣說。「然後我會將它當成魔豆樹，用它攀上月亮。」隨後，她抓住他的手，將他拉到窗口。「看。」她告訴他。「看到上面嗎？那個月亮。那是我們總有一天，會去的地方。」_

_盧修斯雙臂環抱她的肩膀。「你去我就去。」_

_「好啊。我們可以在那裡建座城堡，只屬於你我。那裡會有馬廄，那麼我們喜歡的時候就可以去騎馬。」_

_「還有，一座瞭望塔，讓我們可以俯瞰地球，那個孤獨的行星。」他的手指沿著她的手臂游移，感受那柔軟的肌膚，光滑如綢。_

_她笑了，抬頭看著他的臉。「但是我們會回去地球，不是嗎？因為那裡的人那麼寂寞。然後我會抬頭看看月亮，看看我們的城堡……」_

_盧修斯將額頭靠上她的。_

 

**The Invisible Worm  
那無形的飛蟲**

 

　　「眼下，我們可以做的只是讓她走得沒那麼痛苦。」字眼空洞乏味，就像醫院牆壁。蒼白的顏色，所有色彩都終將枯萎成這種不太白的色澤。治療師亦是如此：長年累月把死亡掛在嘴邊，變得疲倦而枯燥。那就是它的模樣。那男人如此枯乾，很快就會粉碎，如羊皮紙般，因時間流逝與過度使用而泛黃僵硬。

　　盧修斯走進赫敏房間的時候，她還醒著。她躺在一疊枕頭上，凝視窗外，那融入夜色的天空。但盧修斯一進來，她就轉過身，為他一笑。 _只為他。_

　　「你覺得怎麼樣？」他輕聲問。盧修斯不知道還可以說什麼；他從來不是天生的演說家。所以他只是說了大部份人會說的話。他知道赫敏會諒解。

　　那個笑容黯淡了幾分。「我覺得很累。」她的聲音有些發抖——如此年輕的嗓音，對他而言比任何布拉姆斯或馬勒的交響曲都要美妙。她注意到他痛苦的樣子。「清風逮住了我的聲音，盧修斯，飄遠了。」她忽然不說了，指了指床邊盛滿水的塑膠杯。

　　他急忙伸出手，將它帶到她唇邊。她像小鳥般抿了一口，喉嚨艱難吞嚥，雙眼痛苦緊閉。「好些了沒？」他問道，深知她痛苦依舊。

　　「好一點了。」赫敏點頭。

 

**That Flies in the Night  
乘著黑夜飛來**

 

_他為她買了把掃帚。她討厭飛行，卻知道盧修斯多麼向往天空，於是赫敏堅持要學。他為兩人特意訂制了它：黑檀木製，厚且長，有額外空間可以讓他們兩個舒舒服服坐著。_

_「準 >備好了？」他在她耳邊低語。他的呼息挑起她頸上的絨毛，她在他懷中快活地瑟縮。_

_「嗯。我掉下去的話你會接著我，對嗎？你會吧？」_

_「我不會讓你掉下去，小不點。」他的手臂纏繞著她，令人安心。「你待在我身邊安全得很。」_

_他輕輕一踏地面起飛，讓赫敏慢慢適應這種感覺。她撅 >起的小嘴顯得堅定，肉桂色的眼睛在月亮黯淡光芒下透亮。_

_他每星期帶她出去飛一轉，逐漸飛得更高更遠。隨著時日過去，換成赫敏操縱掃帚，她雙手穩穩引領他們的道路。然後她試著喜歡飛行。赫敏從未如盧修斯般熱愛飛行，打從骨子裡享受飛行的樂趣。可是她也漸漸喜歡上它，喜歡上他們在高空共度的時光。_

_而每一次他們登上掃帚，盧修斯都可以聽到她小聲道：「我掉下去的話你會接著我嗎？」那小小的聲音，清脆又朦朧，如城堡於霧中。「你待在我身邊安全得很，小不點。」他總是這樣道。「我不會讓你掉下去。」_

 

**In the Howling Storm  
在風暴呼號中**

 

　　水滴滑落她下頜，於是盧修斯用姆指抹過她下唇。自被病魔侵襲起，她的肌膚就失去光澤。現在她年輕的臉—— _太過，太過年輕！_ ——比玻璃窗上新結的霜更白。

　　開始下雨了，溫柔、清淨的濛濛細雨。就像有著燕麥粥和黃糖的灰色星期一，環繞著泥炭暖暖的氣息。

　　「你冷嗎，小不點？」

　　赫敏點了點頭回應，盧修斯知道甚至最微細的挪動都會為她帶來疼痛。他轉身走向沙發，抓起厚厚的古舊的阿富汗大衣。純藍色的：天藍、深藍、海藍、鈷藍、蔚藍、靛藍。象徵雨水、安詳與寂靜的顏色。他攤開它，小心翼翼用它裹住她小小的身體，毛毯底下纖弱的小東西。

　　「謝謝。」赫敏說。微微的笑容自她唇角捲起。她深呼吸了一口氣，吸入那氣息。「像家的味道。」

　　「像莊園？」

　　「不。」她喃喃道。「像你。」

 

**Has Found Out Thy Bed  
尋覓到你的床**

 

_第一次做愛。他狠狠親吻她——她的唇被輕易分開，為他如花瓣般怒放——兩人一同陷入埃及棉織床單。碧綠青青的床單，鬱鬱蔥蔥，似林木蒼翠，柔軟如原罪。她的小嘴甜美，身上散發著蜜糖的香味，又如草原上盛開的短暫易逝的繁花。事後她告訴他，他嘴裡有著迷迭香與薄荷的味道。_

_他要了她之際，她叫了出來。並非出於疼痛——盧修斯是體貼、心思慎密的愛人。可是俯首看她的臉之時，陷入狂喜無助得很，燃燒的雙眸凝望著他。那刻如此完美：他身後的月亮在她眸中閃閃發亮，風聲將樹木吹響，雨水滴落外面的草地上。他開始推進，先是平緩，後是嫻熟地深入，他的叫聲與她的融合。她承接他每一下挪動，她的身體化為他一部份，融合、成型，他們共同攀上高峰。之後他和她一起躺著，良久仍然在她體內，他打量她頸項的曲線，將它永記於心。_

_而雨水，依然不止，如星塵散落。_

 

**Of Crimson Joy  
鑽進緋紅的歡欣**

 

　　「我在凋零，盧修斯。」她低聲道。他看得見；他握著的小手漸漸變冷，從赫敏混濁的眼睛可以知道她只看得見一片黑暗。一絲絕望捲入她的聲音，盧修斯知道她害怕失去自己。他握著她的手，一隻一隻，親吻她的指尖。赫敏有一雙漂亮的手：修長、纖幼的手指，尖細優雅。

　　她開始哭了，虛弱地、輕輕地哭。「抱我，盧修斯。」聲音在靜寂中弱不可聞。

　　盧修斯將她抱到大腿上，擁入懷中。她是那麼輕，比先前還輕。仿佛有些東西已經離開她的身體。

　　「你在我身邊嗎？」她問，盧修斯可以聽見她喉嚨的呼吸變弱。「我掉下去的話你會接著我嗎？」她合上眼睛。

　　「我就在你身邊，赫敏。」盧修斯低吟，淚已盈眶，模糊了雙眼。「我不會讓你掉下去……」

　　「盧修斯。」她低聲道。「盧修斯。」她輕聲喘息著，努力說道，那男人捧起她的臉頰。「親愛的，吻我，最後一次……」

 

**And His Dark Secret Love  
而他那陰暗隱秘的愛**

 

_花朵在空氣中飄香。厚厚的樹木遮蔽了陽光，湖邊很涼。赫敏用手捧起清澈的湖水，任由它在指間流走，閃爍光芒。然後，突然，她用咒語消去衣服，滑入水中。她潛下去之際，盧修斯看見她肌膚閃著水光的一瞬，不自禁扯去長袍加入她。_

_她終於浮出水面，看見他也在水裡，她發出了驚喜的尖叫。「盧修斯！」當他將她抱入懷中親吻的時候，她依然在笑。她的身體在水中冷冰冰的，因此他將她緊緊抱近自己，感受足下綿綿的 <細沙，身邊水聲的潺潺，她心扉與他相和的節拍。_

_她用小臉蹭著他的頸。「記住今天，盧修斯。」她告訴他。「永記於心。」_

_「永記。」他隨聲應道。_

_他還在納悶她眼底閃過的一絲淘氣，她就迅速跳到他身上，將他浸入水底。盧修斯報復地將她一併拉下水，下沉，下沉到冰冷處深深。_

_最終，他們游回岸邊，在將滅而未滅的陽光下曬乾自己。赫敏和盧修斯一起觀賞日落，躺在綠色的苔蘚上，不發一言。_

 

**Does Thy Life Destroy  
摧毀了你的生命**

 

　　他將唇壓上她，感覺到生命在她體內消散。他悲傷地搖頭，最後一次擁抱那瘦小的肩膀。他摸了摸她的臉龐，然後順著她的頸項，慢慢輕晃。

　　「我會解開你的基因，小不點。然後我會爬上它，一路攀上月亮。」他低聲道。「我知道你會在那裡，等著我。」

　　那如花瓣的唇彎成一個笑容。最後的笑容。他用手指撫過它。

　　「我們會建起城堡，那裡有著馬匹與高塔。」他並非麻木，痛楚在他胸腔深深處，上升至頸，直到淚水迷濛了他的雙眼。「然後我們會俯瞰這個孤獨的世界，赫敏。我答應你。」

　　盧修斯將臉埋於她髮間。

　　「我會接著你，小不點。我會接著你，你不會掉下去的。」

　　他又再，最後一次吻了她。她的唇瓣溫暖依然，仿佛她彌留了足夠長的時間以聽到終於來臨的一句話。

　　最後，他抽身，臉頰沾滿她的淚。


End file.
